What Now?
by Dew007
Summary: Jack is lost to them, and her....what's next? R&RChapter 5 is up!
1. Lost

Title: What Now?  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters are property of MGM studios and Gekko Film Corp. DON'T SUE ME  
  
OK this is my first fanfic so give me a break guys. R&R  
  
Summary: Jack is lost to the team, and to her........what's next?  
  
Sam stood for the longest time that night staring into his eyes. She didn't want to leave, for that matter none of them did. She tried to think of something, anything that would get him out, but nothing came to mind.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c observed her from a few feet away. Hammond would be arriving soon along with a few more SG Teams to secure the area. They doubted they would be allowed to stay to try and figure this out. Daniel knew Sam was broken hearted, she'd lost a brother, a friend, and more importantly the love of her life.  
  
He thought of the countless nights he would sit on guard and watch the two talk exchanging jokes. She laughed even if his jokes were pointless. He even thought of the secrets they shared as a team and the trust bestowed in one another not to tell of what happened when the Colonel and Major went missing at nights. Though noone really knew the answer to that but them.  
  
Teal'c showed deep concern his face forelorn. He's lost a brother as well, a part of the family. Daniel sighed and looked at Sam.  
  
Sam rested her hand against the ice tears burning the back of her eyes as she stared into his seemingly lifeless eyes. The same chocolate eyes she'd stared into many times before. A lone tear traveled down her cheek and she looked back at her fellow teammates.  
  
"So, what's next?"  
  
TY R&R more chapters if you like!!  
  
dothedew89 


	2. Calm of the Storm

(recapping the last chapter would be pointless cause I'd have the whole chapter here. Anyways....lol to you nosey peeps about the Major and Colonel going missing........this is a lot of rememberence in Sam's POV)  
  
She knew her team was worried about her. They'd been worried since that night she stood there staring into his eyes. She hated that she, Major Samantha Carter, supposedly one of the most brilliant people in the Nation, couldn't figure out how to free him.  
  
She now sat in the warmth of her barrecks, she had locked herself away from the team and the rest of the base. Opening the drawer next to her she pulled out a picture. It was of her and Jack with one of those caught in the moment looks, they were staring at each other a grin on both faces. She smiled remembering when Cassie had snapped the picture.   
  
Sam couldn't control the tears that fell freely now. She had always been told that the process of grieving was like a storm, it had it's calms then there was the treacherous violence, and yet again a calm. Finally it would all end with a calm shadowed by drizzles. She felt it now.  
  
She didn't want to say goodbye to those dark eyes, that had been her comfort for so long. She didn't want to say goodbye to him. Staring at the picture she was lost in silent reverie....  
  
_"Hey, psst.....Sam!!!" She looked towards the Colonel who was sitting across from her. Daniel was chatting nonchalantly with Teal'c.  
  
Jack sat there mouthing, mimicking Daniel and Sam grinned. Daniel looked at her and Jack.  
  
"Jack would you stop immitating me, you'll never master it." Sam surpressed her laughter and watched as Jack threatened him with a balled fist and a look that could kill.  
  
"I wasn't trying to be you Daniel......noone can master you I gave up years ago." "Oh glad to know you tried." "Daniel....." "What?" "Shutup." Daniel glared at him for a moment then went back to talking.  
  
Sam shoke her head and looked down, then back to the colonel. He simply grinned lopsidedly. She nodded and looked to Daniel.  
  
"Uh....I think I'm going to go for a walk....anyone want to join me?" She asked, Daniel waved her on. Teal'c answered with a simple shake. Jack jumped to his feet.  
  
"I'll go Carter. Don't want you to get lost or anything." She rolled her eyes. "Doubt it sir."  
_  
A knock on her door pulled her out of the memory and she looked up towards the door.  
  
"Yes?" "Sam....it's me...." "Go away Daniel I don't want to talk." "Sam....." He spoke in a concerned tone. "Damnit Daniel go away!!" "Okay Sam..." she heard his retreating footsteps and the memories rushed back.....  
  
_She stared at him now. It had started raining and they were caught in the middle of it a few miles from the camp. They're walk had turned into a strained conversation about various things and each other's families.  
  
They now stood face-to-face as they were in the picture. The rain had soaked them completely, but they didn't notice. They were staring into each other's eyes.....  
  
"Sam...." Jack whispered as he leaned close to her. "Shh..." she placed a finger to his lips and smiled. She leaned closer kissing him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. She savoured the moment, both frozen as they stood, the rain drizzling endlessly over their faces.  
  
She pulled away after a moment and looked back into his eyes and huge grin on both of their faces. He wiped the rain from her cheeks and cocked his head watching her every move. Sam giggled.......wait giggled?......smirked and glanced down. He placed a finger beneath her chin bringing her lips back to his and their eyes meeting again........  
  
_Sam took her pillow and hugged it to her chest, burrying her face within it's fluff. She screamed and cryed and soon found herself laying quietly on her bed arms still around the tear stained pillow.   
  
The storm wasn't over, this was just the calm of it.  
  
TBC  
  
(hope you likie hehe R&R)  
  
dothedew89 


	3. Dance with You

(okay recap for first two chapters: Jack is gone, Sam's upset, the memories are coming back, she's caught in the storm. AHH people are threatening me........contemplates holding Jack frozen longer then planned ..... :P okay guys here goes chapter 3)  
  
Dr. Weir was sitting in her office staring at the papers she would have to file on Jack's behalf. She didn't like doing this and really hoped she would get news that she wouldn't have to.  
  
"Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, ......." she didn't know what to write. With a sigh she put the papers in a folder and took them as she left the office.  
  
Walking through the corridors, she passed various airmen that were stationed to watch over the base during the 3 months it wouldn't be active. SG-1 was the only SG team still on base, they had reason.  
  
She found the members sitting in Sam's room with her. They were trying to make conversation but whenever one would speak it was always a memory, a memory that would set them all off into a darkness.  
  
Daniel looked up to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway. Sam and Teal'c lifted their gaze towards Daniel's.  
  
"Um.....I really didn't know how to write this report on the Colonel so......I thought it'd be best that the team did it. You were like a family, I'm sure you can say much better things then I could, from the breif moments I knew Jack O'Neill, I knew he was a good man." She stared at the report in her hands. "But it's not my place to write this."  
  
The team shared a moment looking at each other then Sam spoke.  
  
"We'll do it......you're right.......it's noone else's place to." She stood and took the file that Weir held out. She opened it up to see the few words she had spelt. Sam shoke her head....  
  
"This is wrong..." "What?" "Drop the Colonel, he was a person, not a Air Force toy that could be manuevered then thrown away." "I'm...." "I know...." Sam returned to Daniel and Teal'c holding the file.  
  
Later that night she was yet again alone. All her sheilds were down, the tough soldier act couldn't be found, and the storm was returning....  
  
Daniel sat in his room staring down at his desk, Teal'c was with him but had fallen asleep a while back. Daniel looked back at him and smiled remembering all of Jack's explanations of the tau'ris sports, and customs.....  
  
_"I'm telling you T, hockey is......well it's like a battlefeild. One team is....us....the other is the goa'uld." "I came to believe that the Goa'uld did not in habit this planet O'Neill, and how could they be us if we are here?" Teal'c gave him a questioning look. Sam was snickering and Daniel was trying to hide his laughter as they sat at the hockey rink.  
  
Jack gave Teal'c a look-.....just a look. The slightest form of a smile was visible on the Jaffa's face.  
  
"ANYWAY........back to my explanation. The puck.....y'know the little black thing...." "Sir, I believe you've told him what the puck is before." "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." He glanced ove to Sam who waved innocently, and shrugged, "What?!?" "the puck....is like our ammunition. The teams exchange fire, and whichever team gets the puck into the goal, gets a point." "Yes O'Neill, when does one know the games is over?"  
  
"There's a time limit on the game T......wait why am I telling you all of this again?" Jack felt like an ass, he knew he'd gone over this before. Daniel and Sam choose that moment to burst into laughter as Teal'c grinned, knowing he'd gotten the Colonel in one of those rare moments....  
  
_Daniel sighed looking at his watch, he woke Teal'c and Teal'c went off to his room. Then he flopped down on the previously occupied bed that was now quite warm.  
  
Sam, on the other hand couldn't sleep. She stared at the door thinking again.  
  
_He sat across from her, Daniel to her left by Teal'c and the General to Jack's left. Daniel was almost drunk, General Hammond was going on talking about his home and younger years. Teal'c was intrigued, Jack wasn't listening, and Sam was trying to pay attention. They were in a bar, first night out in a while, and Hammond had decided to join his flagship team for dinner and a drink.  
  
Sam listened to the music that pounded through the club, it was mostly teenage stuff considering the amount of youngsters in here. She noticed Jack playing with the salt shaker, making a pile of salt on the table and attempting to balance the shaker in it. She smiled. He was mocing his head to the beat of the music and every now in then she'd catch him singing it slently.  
  
It had to have been forever now, a string of slow songs had begun to play. Jack was singing now, to her?!?! She looked up to meet his eyes staring into her own. He was singing the words silently but she knew them...  
  
"I wanna dance with you,  
  
dance with you,  
  
twirl you all around the floor,  
  
that's what they intended dancing for.  
  
I just wanna dance with you.  
  
I wann dance with you,  
  
hold you in my arms once more,  
  
that's what they invented dancing for.  
  
I just wanna dance with you."  
  
She couldn't help but blush and he grinned that lopsided grin. The General looked to them and they gave an innocent glance with raised eyebrows. He turnt back to his conversation, Jack started singing again, and Sam was still blushing.  
  
She didn't know how he could get to her like he did, but she found herself on the dance floor arms around him, her head resting on his shoulder as he sang quietly with the song.  
  
Daniel had drunk so much he was beyond the point of insane. he was now laughing hysterically for no good reason. Hammond and Teal'c exchanged worried looks but laughed it off and continued talking.  
  
Jack stared down at her, she felt his eyes on her and looked up. He smiled and started whistling as the singer did. Sam laughed and shoke her head, with a roll of her eyes. He pulled her closer to him and started singing again. Her head fell back against his shoulder, her eyes closing as she moved with his body......  
  
_Sam layed awake a while longer, but fatigue overwhelmed her and she was gone lost in the sub-concious world that revolved around him. She would dream of him a lot, but she couldn't say awake forever.  
  
TBC  
  
hehehe thinks to self 'I'm evil' R&R  
  
dothedew89 


	4. Reverie

To MY CO: (you know who you are) sry for the shippyness Jack lol

(lol you poor people, it would be mean for me to hold Jack back any longer but guess what.......hehehe more memories....promise next few Chapters will get better ;)  
  
AHA first flashback cont. lol ;)  
  
Her mind had been running wild the past few days. They were due to go back to Antartica tmw to take a final look at the 'doormada' as Jack had called it and they would be given 24 hours to try and figure it out. If not successful, they would return home and a service would be given for the lost comrade.  
  
She had gone home tonight, Daniel and Teal'c dropped by and they talked freely for a while over a few drinks and remembered some times offworld. She sighed as they left, huddled up on her couch she held the steamming cup of coffee in her hands staring at the steam that rose from it....  
  
_"Colonel have I ever told you, you look good wet?" They laughed still standing in the rain.  
  
"No you haven't, but I take your word for it......Sam...." "Sir?" "Drop the colonel, I'm Jack." "Ok....Jack." If they stood there any longer one would think they were statues. He began to grin, and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" "You, this, us in the rain." he wiped the new drops from her cheeks and kissed her softly. She kissed him back, the steady beat of the rain as it splattered onto the ground beneath them disappeared along with the lightening that streaked the sky making them nothing more then shadows for a moment.  
  
She was lost in his embrace now, thinking of only him. She felt the soft traces of his lips everywhere.  
  
They wandered back into the camp a few hours before dawn. Daniel and Teal'c had turned in for the night. Sam and Jack walked causiously to avoid anything that would wake the boys. They slipped into his tent where she discarded her shoes and took a seat on the unused sleeping bag. Jack joined her taking her hand in his.  
  
Sam leaned her head sleepily on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead draping his arm around her. She closed her eyes listening to the steady breath he drew.  
  
Daniel woke them sometime later. They were snuggled together beneath a blanket her head just below his chin. Jack put his finger to his lips at Daniel when Sam didn't wake. He slid from under her gently and met the guys outside the tent.  
  
Sam walked out with a yawn and looked at her teammates who sat on logs by the fire they'd built Jack smiled. Daniel spoke up.  
  
"So, we're going to check out....." "Yes Spacemonkey, we shall check out the ruins that's a few miles from here you've asked me repeatedly." "Well you repeatedly ignored me up until now." "I was thinking..." "About?" "Nonya..." "Nonya?" "None of your damn business." He smiled rather childishly. Sam rolled her eyes and took a cup of coffee.  
  
Daniel was running around now reading and recording various things from the ruins around him. He was like a kid sometimes. Jack motioned Sam over..  
  
"Sleep well last night Carter?"  
  
_The doorbell drew her from her thoughts and she slid from the couch going to answer the door.  
  
To her surprise Dr. Weir stood there, a soft smile on her face.  
  
"M'am?" "Hi Sam, mind if I come in?" "Oh no....not at all." She opened the door wider and let her in then closed it as Weir turnt to face her.  
  
"You love him don't you?" The question caught her completely off guard and she stood stunned the only thing she could manage was a startled, "M'am?!?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Jack, you love him." Sam looked down and nodded, "Yes very much." "I knew there was somthing...." "Who said there was anything?" "Sam I saw the way you stared at each other before the mission." There was a long silence.....a very uneasy silence.  
  
"Well, about tomorrow.....you don't have to go." "I want to." "Sam I fear it'll hurt you even more. You've hardly slept." "I've gotten plenty...." "No you haven't, your teammates have told me that much. But if you insist on going I want you to go to bed early, get a good night's sleep. You can't keep doing this to yourself." With that the doctor left.  
  
Sam found that conversation odd and looked at the clock. She would head to bed early tonight.  
  
Daniel was in his study. Teal'c sat in the living room flipping through the TV channels to find anything. He sighed in an irritated way and dropped the remote on the couch.  
  
_"Hey, Teal'c!" "O'Neill?" "Shh......do you have to be so loud?" "What do you want O'Neill?" "Come here!" Teal'c followed the Colonel into his room.  
  
Jack stood before his new Play Station grinning like a fool. Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
  
"C'mon T wanna play?" "O'Neill, remember what happened last time I played one of your games?" Jack took a moment thinking of when the Jaffa got over excited and snatched the game off the table.  
  
"Uh, I can risk it this time." Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "C'mon T." He shrugged and took a seat picking up one of the small controls. "You do remember how to play right?" "I did not forget O'Neill."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and started the game to find it wasn't his game.  
  
"Sorry Colonel you should know better then to have games on base." was the welcome message he recieved when he put the disk into the play station. Teal'c smirked and Jack sat there mouth open in shock.  
  
"Something wrong O'Neill?" Teal'c asked amused at the bemused look Jack was wearing. "I payed 50 damn dollars for that game and Sam erases the program..........that's SO not cool."  
  
_Teal'c smiled and looked towards the study. Daniel was still reading.  
  
TBC  
  
(cheesy I know) a little R&R next chapter will be better, way better   
  
dothedew89


	5. Unfair

Once again to MY CO: Sorry again for the shippyness......SIR lol

(ahhh as for all of you who didn't know this is somewhat spoilers for season 8 and comes form end of season 7 when Jack is frozen in the doormada at the end of Lost City Pt 2 I hated the ending but oh well we can't have it all eh? So without further adue....)  
  
It was cold, they were cold. Sam was staring again, and Daniel was watching her. Teal'c knew this was paining her deeply. He simply looked down and tried to think of something, but the Jaffa was wordless, nothing could describe the sorrow in his heart.  
  
They would stay the night in the prometheus which had been repaired and equipped with ring transporters to make access to the cavern easier. San had wanted to study the technology a little while but they knew what would happen. Daniel touched her arm lightly.  
  
"Sam........Sam c'mon we need to get to work." She nodded and went back to tracing the structure quietly. Dr. Weir had talked with the president and gotten them an exstension to 72 hours to think of something.  
  
Within the next day heat lamps and lazars cutting had been tried and each had failed. Sam was throwing everything at it now giving it her all. She no longer stared nor stayed up remembering, instead she began to think. Those internal wheels churning as she laid out plan after plan.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c found it hard to keep up with her ideas. Some were thrown out after being examined more closely.  
  
No matter how hard they tried though, nothing would work. It was their last night here, Daniel and Teal'c had turned in for the night. Sam had told them she wanted to say goodbye, and hat she wanted to be alone.  
  
She now stood before him speaking quietly, she was talking of the endless nights they'd spent with the boys staring at the stars on different planets and those nights when they were alone. She put her hand to the ice once more.  
  
"God Jack, I don't know what to do. I can't handle loosing you......" She shoke her head, "Can you still hear me?" She doubted her could but she wasn't exactly herself either, she sank to her knees her face in her hands.  
  
"We've come to far for this to happen now. I don't understand how you can survive the past sven years and hardly have an ache to complain about, and now one little peice of technology has shot you down. It's not fair!" She cried out staring up at the man she loved.  
  
"Life's not fair kid.." A familiar voice caused her to turn her head.  
  
Jacob stood there, a mournful look on his face as he moved towards his daughter. He kneeled beside her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Dad, when did you..." "I came back after I was thrown out of the High Council because of my feelings towards the Tua'ri. Apparently my judgement was being clouded.......Hammond told me about Jack and that you guys would be here. I wanted to see for myself." Sam laid her head against her father's chest.  
  
"Sam, I know that no matter how long stand here and stare into his eyes as I know you've done, and that no matter how hard you pound on that ice, you can't change waht's meant to be. Maybe Jack was supposed to do this. He joined the SGC on the thought he would go on one mission and that would be his very last. Now look, he's gone through the gate countless times, saved the world, and fell in love with you. He's at rest now, he deserves it, though I know it's not the way some would think but, Jack O'Neill is at peace....." "Dad.....he's not coming back is he?" "I don't know sweetheart, I don't know."  
  
There was a long silence as they both stared at the Colonel who everyone held a deep respect for now. Silently both of them prayed for him and hoped that all would turn out ok. On that note, everyone at the SGC did and at the same time everyone wondered what would've happened had the Colonel not volunteered himself and looked into that database, like he did.  
  
Jacob stood pulling Sam with him.  
  
"You look exhausted. C'mon let's get some rest." "Yes, sir." Sam responded following her father, stopping long enough to peer back at him once more. Then the rings flew around them a great beam of light surrounded the two and they were in the ship.  
  
That night, it was extremely cold. A blizzard had formed during the few hours everyone had been asleep. Snow swirled outside making it impossible to see, and within the cavern everything was silent and still.  
  
A crash was heard and the thump of something against the cold floor.  
  
Jack coughed and shoke. He was soaked head to toe and was freezing. His breath was visible as he tried with limp muscles to push himself up. He shivered and collapsed against the floor. The cool air stinging his lungs. He closed his eyes and waited a few moments.  
  
His strength returned and he pushed himself up and made it to the closest wall before slumping down against it. He coughed harshly and pulling his knees up he rested his arms on them and his head against his arms. It wasn't long before he passed out the extreme cold sending him into a deep spell of hipothermic shock......  
  
Sam ringed down that morning before anyone esle awoke. She wanted to see him one last time, without the boys around. She quietly made her way towards the doormada. She stood in shock to see the doormada empty. Looking around she spotted Jack's shadow hunched against a wall.  
  
"Oh my...." Sam rushed over dropping to her knees and feeling quickly for a pulse. He was still alive his heart beating wildly. His clothes were frozen stiff and his hair was like cicles. His skin felt like ice. Sam ran back to the rings and beamed herself up she didn't wish to wake the others just yet so she found multiple thermo blankets and ringed back down.  
  
She covered Jack with them wrapping them around his body before returning to the ship and calling to the Infirmary for a medic team......it would be a long but joyous day.  
  
The constant beep of the monitor held her attention she didn't understand why he was back of how his pulse was so strong when she found him. He'd been back for a few days now, and she had sat by his bed the whole time her hand around his. She was asleep now though her head resting on the edge of his bed.  
  
Jack woke slowly. His throat was dry, and every inche of his body was sore. He took a moment to try an think of where he was, but his mind went blank when he saw her face. He knew she was sleeping but didn't care at the moment as he squeezed her hand lightly.  
  
Sam jerked awake and looked at Jack, tears spilling from her eyes as he gave her a weak and pained smile.  
  
"Welcome back..." "Hey....I was gone??....." he spoke in a very low, but hoarse whisper. She placed a finger to his lips and shoke her head with a slight smile, he was himself.  
  
"Don't speak Jack..........there's time for words later. Save your energy." She was till crying as he closed his eyes again and she leaned down to kiss his lips softly.  
  
TBC  
  
god could it get any cheesier?? lol oh on some parts of that my mind wandered again and I lost track lol I think ahead too much I should really focuse. R&R please  
  
dothedew89


End file.
